Dion
Dion is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack, making his debut in the Extra Ops "Hot Trap". Character Summary Originally one of Abigail's spies, he was promoted to Lieutenant after she was impressed with his combat capabilities. He serves as her right-hand man and is a skilled fencer, using a rapier to attack his enemies. He also carries a pistol for ranged combat. Much of his personal information is secret, as Abigail doesn't even know his actual name. Dion is ACE's second-in-command, which is an elite fighting squad that serves Abigail. Story Extra Ops He captures Caroline and Towa who were busy testing new vehicles for the growing Ptolemaic rebellion. While the two mechanics resist and free more prisoners, he is able to recapture Caroline, and sends her to work as a prisoner to create machines for the Rebel Army. During a meeting in the past, when the Professor failed to show up, Dion asked Abigail if he should forcefully bring him due to his constant absences. Abigail tells him not to, though she states that it would be nice if he could send someone in his place. Dion later "allows" Caroline to escape with the Sky Jupiter Queen and causes a panic at the prison, especially with Izabella who had started to take a liking to Caroline. Dion does not state why he allowed her to escape, though it is presumed that he was trying to find the Ptolemaic base. When Geweih Metzelei invades Earth, Abigail decides to work with the Regular Army much to his concern as they are enemies. Abigail points out to him that they can learn about the Regular Army's latest developments. Geweih proves to be much stronger than expected, and Abigail has Beatriz's forces retreat, though he is unable to contact her himself. This prompts Abigail to go out to find her sister, with Dion accompanying her. Dion takes Vicky away while the two sisters have a personal moment, and consoles Vicky himself, though he becomes speechless when she asks him to bring her back to base before the United Shop closes. Another Story First appearing in "Subjugation Tactics", Abigail discreetly contacts him to begin her plan to kill the Professor. Beatriz, having heard rumors from Vicky that Dion might be trying to take Abigail's position, asks him what he is doing. He flatly states that he knows nothing and leaves to rendezvous with Abigail. After taking out the initial sentries, Dion sets jamming devices per Abigail's orders to prevent the Martians from using telepathy. As Abigail carries out her part of the plan, Dion confronts Marty, who had set out to destroy them. Dion successfully stalls Marty long enough for Abigail to kill the Professor. Trivia *He bears a certain resemblance to Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV from the ''Devil Summoner'' series. *He is the third male character to wear sunglasses since Clark Still and Tarma Roving. *Dion is the third Rebel Army character that doesn't die in battle, behind Abul Abbas and Emma; rather, someone contacts him on his earpiece and he then flees in a panic. *Though his normal and special illustrations depict him as using his rapier with his right hand, in-game he wields it with his left hand. Gallery Unit illust 878.png|Game illustration SpecialDion.png|Special Dion (Fullsize) Dg1gS6dXUAA1sKm.jpg|Design sheet Videos Category:Characters Category:Male characters